


傻子

by ppliwa



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppliwa/pseuds/ppliwa
Summary: 他是个傻子，可他却得到他圣母的原谅。
Relationships: k花
Kudos: 28





	傻子

他喜欢的人叫花少北，那是个很开朗的男生，笑起来像太阳，身上总有股阳光的味道。他总是给kb接近他的机会，所以kb不着痕迹的融入他的生活，等到他哪天在前面走的时候遇到磕磕绊绊，他也只会叫他的名字，然后转过身对他撒娇带着他独有的阳光气息。

至少kb曾经是这么想的。

花少北最近交了好多新朋友，kb能看出他很高兴，有时候和他在一起，他的话题都会往他的新朋友身上靠，语气带着不自知的依赖，然后一点一点的用他天真的方式告诉kb，

“kb，我不止有你了，我还交了好多新朋友。”

kb不记得自己说了什么，或许他笑得很大声，故作镇静的挤出同样期待的笑容，然后用笑掩饰伤。他只记得好像那天窗外的云压了厚厚的一层，深秋的夜晚凉意铺进狭小的卧室，紧紧地裹住，好像在嫉妒的他。

他该用什么方式告诉花少北自己的感受呢？他不知道。可能被安全感抛弃的他只觉得，再不拥有他就要失去他了，失去他的小太阳了。

kb不愿意他的天空是灰暗的，他不能没有他，他不能没有花少北。

为了让自己不至于走入两难的困境，他疯狂的催眠自己一步步抹掉他新朋友的痕迹，用卑劣又浅显的手段拒绝所有要将他从自己身边带走的人，然后继续做着那个用笑满足他需求的傻子，一个只要他的傻子。

少北看起来好生气啊，他说他莫名其妙就少了好多东西，总是忘记和哪个朋友的约定，然而他之前都不知道有那个约定。于是他又来找kb，很委屈地说，

“kb，为什么我不记得好多事情啊?”

笑意浮上他的脸庞，kb摸着属于他的少北的头发，给他现在应该需要的安全感“我帮你记就好了。”

他看起来还是很伤心，但是他依旧对kb笑。kb真是爱极了他笑的模样，他想吻他假装轻快的眉眼，吻他微微上扬的嘴角，然后在他熟睡的时候吻他清瘦的身体，不带任何情欲，却依旧轻浮到极点。

kb渴望得到属于他的安慰，也希望他可以成为自己堕入黑暗的唯一源头，然后在他绝望之时给予他最后的救赎。

kb蒙住了花少北的眼睛，然后把他所有的衣服都脱掉，尤其在脱内裤的时候最为干脆，kb抬起他的腰，手摸上他的胯骨一并将长裤和内裤脱下来。

他们现在是完完全全对等的，因为至少现在他们都赤裸的面对对方炽热的灵魂，只是有一个人不知道，而那个人也不用知道。

kb沾满润滑液的手指伸进花少北的身体里，湿热的气息热烈的带着他的手指往里面走，他摸上花少北漂亮的脸，舔吸他挺立的乳尖直到他的身体浮上一层浅浅的带着情欲的粉色。

黑夜刺激着kb保护美好事物的占有欲，却激发了他破坏喜爱之物的不应该。花少北睡得很熟，不会乱叫，更不会乱跑，这次他的身边真的只有他了。

kb带走他的温柔乡，然后伏在他身上给他更为火热的抚摸，还在沉睡的花少北微微皱眉，一声黏糊的呻吟从喉管里挤出来带着撒娇的意味，kb抚平他皱起的眉头，侧头埋在他颈侧留下深情的吻痕。

当kb把阴茎缓缓插入的时候，他能感觉到他要醒了，他已经察觉出身体的异样了，kb没给他反应的机会，所以他掐着他清瘦的腰肢狠狠地将阴茎插进花少北湿热的肠道，那一瞬间软肉吸附着讨要他的抽插，他只好强硬的一插到底了。

醒了的花少北眼里带着生理性盐水，软乎乎地推拒他操干的动作，在被保佑之前的他抱着不确信的态度给了花少北一个充满疯狂爱意的深顶。

“嗯啊……”

后穴酸胀的快感从尾椎骨一路上窜，原本推拒的手也渐渐搂住kb的腰，肠道不停的收缩绞弄着他的阴茎，传遍全身的快意让kb的忍耐瞬间为零，继续大开大合将紧窒的肠道捅开，下一秒龟头就蹭过花少北全身最为敏感的一点。

“…kb……”花少北在叫他，于是他放慢了抽插的速度。然而花少北被顶的发软，性器黏糊地贴在他的小腹上，屁股也在他撞上去的时候不停应和。

“怎么了?”问话的时候kb尽力在笑，他已经抱着堕落的心态给花少北不完美的第一次，大不了当他想离开的时候再次拴住他操到他永远离开不了为止，然而花少北却将手移到他的头上然后抱着，给了他一个温柔的吻。

“我喜欢你…kb，一直都是…”

他伤害了他的圣母，但是他的圣母却抱着他说“我不怪你。”

然后牵着愚笨的他双手捧着卑劣又生硬的爱再次进入他圣母温热的身体，如同最虔诚的信徒献上鲜活的祭品，双手沾满鲜血自甘堕落于黑暗的深渊。

黑暗中，一滴灼热滚烫的泪水从kb脸上滑落。


End file.
